Decisiones precipitadas
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: Esto es mi fic para el reto navideño del foro de Dryadeh.Va por tí chica.El camino que la mayoría no elegiría,me hizo llorar pero mil veces lo repetiría.Eso es un resumen del fic en una frase.


Bueno,aquí estoy justo a tiempo por los pelos colgando mi reto navideño del foro de Dryadeh,Dramione, los polos opuestos se atraen.Aquí os dejo un proverbio que una vez vi el en el nick de un contacto e messenger a quien no conozco para que entendais mejor el argumento de la historia, porque es el resumen en dos línes.

_"El camino que la mayoría no elegiría,_

_me hizo llorar pero mil veces lo repetiría."_

* * *

**Decisiones precipitadas, conclusiones premeditadas**

Caminando bajo la nieve, cayéndole los copos sobre la ropa, la capa, acumulándose en sus pestañas y formando cristales en sus labios cortados por el frío. Era una sensación casi bonita, aquella de sentir la nieve caerle encima. Imaginando que era ella quien la abrazaba y no la soledad, y no el viento huracanado que le arrebataba el aliento. El aire le dolía en los pulmones, pero más le dolía saber que había encontrado y perdido el amor en el corto periodo de tres meses. Pero¿acaso había sido amor verdadero aquello que había sentido?

)…oooOOooo…(

El viento rugía feroz, entrando con fuerza por las destartaladas ventanas de la torre de astronomía. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza esa noche de navidad. Hermione se sentía irritada por todos los sucesos que se dieron lugar justamente el día supuestamente más feliz del año. Pero ella estaba segura de aquel había sido el día más fatídico de su miserable existencia.

)…oooOOooo…(

Draco seguía allí, bajo la nieve, a la sombra de la torre de astronomía. Y la sentía allí, justo encima de él. Como una estrella que le cegaba aún sin verla. Le dolía comprender que la amaba y que aunque intentase ignorarlo, el día que la perdiera iba a sufrir. Y esa noche estaba sufriendo como nunca, porque había sufrido grandes pérdidas esa noche.

Snape había sido asesinado al descubrirse su traición. Y su padre y su madre tuvieron un cara a cara con Voldemort. Pero eso le valía menos que nada, como si quemaban sus huesos y dejaban podrirse las cenizas en el suelo. Nunca sitió nada por ellos, pero en cambio sí llegó a querer a Severus como a un verdadero padre, y Hermione… ella era distinta.

A ella no es que la quisiera ni que no la quisiera, de ella dependía que siguiera viviendo un día más, que la conciencia le remordiera las múltiples veces que se había encontrado con la cuchilla sobre las muñecas. De ella dependía su vida, a ella la amaba de verdad y no sabía si ella le correspondía de igual forma. Pero es que i si quiera tenía con qué comparar para saber si estaba destinado a ella.

"_Ella, se desliza y me atropella.  
Y aunque a veces no me importe,  
sé que el día que la pierda, volveré a sufrir por... ella,  
que aparece y que se esconde;  
que se marcha y que se queda;  
que es pregunta y es respuesta;  
que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella."_

)…oooOOooo…(

Eran enemigos y ahora estaban enmarañados en una tela de amor hasta el alma. Se la enredaban y sufrían y discutían. Y de pronto, solo dos palabras les calmaban el alma.

Pero sabía que para él era temporal y que no tenía nada más que su palabra y sus besos. No tenía una garantía de que no se iría con otra o de que no pensaba en otras cuando estaban juntos. Sin embargo sabía que tampoco querría atarlo a ella para siempre.

)…oooOOooo…(

Sabía que ya no era nada sin ella pero se negaba a entender que la vería en cada mujer. Pero ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr si ello la iba a atar a el para siempre.

"_Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda,  
va conmigo pero no se dónde va.  
Mi rival mi compañera;  
que está tan dentro de mi vida y a la vez está tan fuera.  
Sé que volveré a perderme, y la encontraré de nuevo  
pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo,  
pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva;  
nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda..."_

Y si había en la tierra un hombre lo bastante estúpido para hacerle eso a una mujer, se llamaba Draco Malfoy. Era fría como un témpano y no se lo reprochaba, él le había dado una adolescencia de parrilla descarriada y la había torturado noche tras noche con sus insultos que le quedaron grabados a fuego en el alma.

Y cuando el año anterior, siendo ambos premios anuales, había descubierto lo que sentía por él Hermione, la había hecho sufrir tanto como pudo y más. Sabía, porque le pasaba a él mismo, que le dolía muchísimo cada vez que por la noche escuchaba gemidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado, le partía el alma cuando cada mañana una nueva cerdilla salía de la habitación de Draco a medio vestir y se permitía el lujo de tomar un café en su sala común.

Sobre todas las cosas le dolió que la mañana de navidad de hacía un año, encontró vestida con una sábana y tomando chocolate con churros en la sala común, a Ginny Weasley.

Y él lo hizo a propósito para ayudar a Hermione, para que no sufriera, él no era el más adecuado para ella y lo sabía. Pero la hizo sufrir tanto que preferiría haber dejado que se diera cuenta de que no podían estar juntos ella sola.

Pero la estupidez más grande que se le ocurrió hacer para que se olvidara de él, fue la peor idea que pudo habérsele ocurrido. La había llamado por otro nombre. La había llamado por otro nombre mientras hacían el amor. Y no le faltaba razón para haber salio corriendo y haber desaparecido por el pasillo saliendo de su vida por la puerta grande. Ella le había entregado todo lo que tenía, creyendo solo en su palabra y un par de besos, había sido su primer amante y a juzgar por los hechos el último. Pero la amaba y cuando entendió su error se compadeció a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y haber perdido a la mujer de su vida.

"_Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna;  
un suspiro en la tormenta a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz.  
Gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella,  
que me miente y me lo niega;  
que me olvida y me recuerda.  
Pero si mi boca se equivoca,  
pero si mi boca se equivoca y al llamarla nombro a otra,  
a veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón."_

)…oooOOooo…(

Hermione bajaba las escaleras a tropezones, con los miembros entumecidos por el frío y las lágrimas nacaradas coronando sus ojos avellana. Quería haber saltado por la torre para llegar abajo más rápidamente, pero probablemente habría sido culpable de homicidio póstumo. Sabía que Draco daría la vida por ella, lo había comprendido mientras lloraba en la torre de astronomía. Ahora sabía que valía más su palabra y sus besos de lo que hubiera valido cualquier prueba de que no la iba a abandonar. Tal vez sería tarde o tal vez no, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

)…oooOOooo… (

Y mientras tanto Draco se lamentaba, y cayó al suelo a resbalar su cuerpo por el muro como si nada lo aguantase. Y en realidad así era. Hermione, ella era los pilares de su vida. Y si no la tenía no merecía la pena vengarse por lo que nunca fue suyo. No haría nada por salvar su vida de la ira de Voldemort. Sabía que lo buscaría en cuanto se opusiera a realizar su primera misión. No le importaba. Ya sabía por qué Hermione le había mirado ese día con los ojos aguados y la lástima reflejada en sus ojos. Si mal no recordaba le había dicho Me das pena, Draco Malfoy. No sabes que hay personas que nunca tendrían uno. .Él nunca tendría uno, nunca tendría un corazón.

"_Sea, lo que quiera Dios que sea.  
Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que hay quien no tiene corazón,  
y va quemándome y me quema.  
¿Y si fuera ella?"_

)…oooOOooo…(

Solo una puerta. La puerta grande por la que ella misma decidió salir a paso acelerado. Abriría y ahí estaría Draco, esperándola con su pose arrogante y su ceja levantada con sarcasmo. Pero no. Draco estaba arrodillado bajo la torre, sobre la nieve, con los puños cerrados entorno a montones de escarcha, y cuando vio un brillo plateado y cortante como el filo de una navaja rodando por su rostro pálido, comprendió que estaba llorando. Por ella.

Se acercó al chico con paso seguro, se arrodilló ante él y le agarró suavemente las manos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su oído.

-Te amo,-le susurró Hermione decidida-te amo tanto…

Él no dijo nada.

Ella se levantó al no obtener respuesta y se fue por donde había venido, y en una última decisión temeraria se encaminó hacia el bosque. Sabía que estaban allí los mortífagos, que había trampas por doquier. Draco la había advertido.

"_Y, si esa que se aleja...  
La que estoy perdiendo...  
¿Y si esa era¿Y si fuera ella?_

_¿Era¿Quién me dice, si era ella?  
Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando y nadie sabe cuando tiene que saltar.  
Y la miro... y¿si fuera ella?  
¿Si fuera ella¿Y si fuera ella?"_

Entonces se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue tras Hermione. La cogió por la cintura y ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Si me vas a matar, no me mates de amor. Mátame por traición y salva tu vida.

-Hermione, cállate. Nadie va a matarte. No voy a permitirlo.

-A estas aturas me habrán visto venir de lejos-siseó ella-y están esperando a que entre para lanzarme un Avada Kedavra.

-Da un paso y volverás a entrar en mi vida. Quédate quieta y volverás a entrar en mi vida. Hagas lo que hagas. Nunca has salido de mi vida.

Ahora o comprendía. Ya no quedaba en su corazón ni el menor rastro de duda. Era ella.

Poco a poco acabó con la distancia que los separaba y la besó tiernamente hasta que no quedó más aire en sus pulmones. No sabía a ciencia cierta quien de los dos había sido, pero había escuchado como un gemido ronco que se escapaba. Y abrazados aún volvieron al calor reconfortante de su sala común.

Esa noche Draco se dio cuenta de que era ella. Hermione era la mujer de su vida, y un segundo de diferencia podría haberle hecho perderla. Por eso le juró que la protegería con su vida.

)…oooOOooo…(

Aquella navidad fue la propia Hermione la que se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Draco, desnuda y dormida, mientras el rubio velaba sus sueños. Y cuando por la mañana despertó allí, embriagada del perfume a menta que desprendía él y se levanto, pudo escuchar la voz perezosa de Draco que aún no estaba del todo despierto.

-Hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión preguntándomelo una sola vez, pero entonces esto no habría pasado. Eres la mujer de mi vida.

-Te quiero mucho, Draco-le respondió ella.

Cuando entendió la mirada pícara de Draco intentó taparse con la sábana, pero para entonces él ya le había tirado de la muñeca y la había tirado sobre su cuerpo.

-Cuando al llamarte nombré a otra… aquello fue una decisión precipitada con consecuencias premeditadas. Quería alejarte de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-No soy lo mejor para ti. Pero ahora, quieras o no, vas a estar conmigo siempre-le dijo sonriendo-Serás mía y de nadie más.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que acabó en carcajadas por parte de los dos.

-No te rías, es serio-intentó decir Draco-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo para siempre o tengo que obligarte?

-Draco Malfoy¿cómo vas a obligarme?

-No seas tan curiosa.

-Oblígame a quererte para siempre.

Draco comenzó a dejar un sendero de fuego por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, que se entregó a sus caricias y a sus besos. Y así, por tonto que pueda parecer, es como se engendró la primera niña Malfoy que no tenía sangre pura. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy yo con mi fic para el reto navideño de Dryadeh mi gran amiga y aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a su fic Lija y Terciopelo, para los que no lo han leído que vayan empezando que ella se lo merece.

Acabando con esta chapa interminable porque se que soy plasta, es un poco triste pero cumpliendo con las condiciones no llega al Drama, es de Romance, Draco/Hermione y lo he subido antes del 25 así que bueno espero que os guste mucho y me mandéis muchos reviews jeje.


End file.
